You Never Knew Me
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HPDM] [Os, Slash, Traduction] ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu ne peux pas te réveiller un jour et décider que tu ne veux pas être celui que tu es ! Bien, regardemoi “Tu es un tel trou du cul parfois Potter!”


**You never knew me

* * *

**

**Auteur** : Eli0t (id:938406)

**Traductrice** : Mouahhhhhhhhhhh

**Résumé** : Yaoi/Slash HPDM !! "Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu ne peux pas te réveiller un jour et décider que tu ne veux pas être celui que tu es !" "Bien, regarde-moi" "Tu es un tel trou du cul parfois Potter!" Traduction d'un Os d'EliOt !!

**Genre/Rating** : Romance/Humour K+

**Note de la traductrice** : Je sais, je sais, je suis plus qu'en retard sur mes fictions, mais bon, on ne se refait pas et ma mauvaise manie de faire 50 milles choses en même temps ne me lâche pas, malheureusement elle s'accroche à mes basques la garce :D

Voici donc un petit os qui m'a bien fait rire quand j'ai imaginé le petit Ry' bourré sur un toit :p

C'est mon tout 1er essai dans l'univers de la traduction, je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer le massacre, vu que je suis une brelle en anglais, mais ça me permet de le bosser un peu … vu qu'il était un peu rouillé ….. donc à voir  …

**Dédicace** : Un grand merci à mon maître : Le grand et l'illustre** Harrap's **:D

Merci à **Eli0t** pour son autorisation, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer **: Et non je ne possède rien ! L'univers Hp appartient à JKR, l'histoire est la propriété de **Eli0t**, je ne suis que la traductrice … mais c'est déjà pas mal ;)

* * *

"Je ne peux plus faire ça maintenant, je ne veux plus faire semblant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? Non, pourquoi tu voudrais ! Je ne peux pas et je ne ferai plus ça !" 

"Relax …. Ok ….. Calme toi. Je pense juste que si nous .."

"Ferme la ! N'essaye pas de me baiser avec tes mots, je ne suis pas stupide Malfoy "

"Je n'ai pas dit ça Potter, mais cela ne serait pas plus facile si tu .."

"NON!"

"Ok, Ok - MERLIN, j'étais juste entrain d'essayer de t'aider"

"Bien, ne le fait pas - je peux prendre soin de moi même"

"C'est clair. Ceci devrait être intéressant "

"_Casse toi _Malfoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici. Je n'ai besoin de personne – malheureusement ils pensent qu'ils ont besoin de moi. Mais ce n'est pas mon putain de problème ! Je ne suis pas un Héro Malfoy. Par l'enfer, comment est-ce que je suis censé sauver le monde de ce sorcier de merde ? Je suis juste un garçon!"

"Tu es le _golden _boy"

"Pas par choix ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir demander si je peux être le sauveur! – Tu veux être le golden boy! Sois mon putain d'invité! Tu peux l'avoir. Tu serais cent fois mieux que moi. Et tu sais que c'est ce que tu aimes Malefoy. L'attention.."

"Ne va pas supposer que tu sais quelque chose à mon sujet _Potter_"

" Oh m'épargne moi, veux-tu "

"Ce n'est pas le sujet – Tu es le héros. Moi non. Tu es celui avec la foutue cicatrice sur le front "

"C'est Le sujet. Je ne peux plus faire ça maintenant – Je suis fatigué d'être leur fichu héro. C'est trompeur. C'est ce que je suis. Tu n'aurais jamais penser me voir comment ça, hein Malfoy? Ça doit être comme vivre dans un fantasme. Est-ce que tu as autre chose en dehors de ça ? hein?"

"Potter qu'est ce que tu as bu ? Donne-moi ça !"

"Reste loin de moi Malfoy ou je ..."

"Ok, Ok. Je m'asseye juste ici, d'accord ? Je suis loin de toi. Laisse moi juste parler "

"Parler? Tu es hilarant, vraiment. Quand avions-nous _jamais_ eu une conversation civilisée durant ses 6 dernières années ? Tu es à coté de la plaque "

"Cependant ce n'est pas moi qui me tient en haut de la tour d'astronomie, prêt à sauter "

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'être ici Malfoy"

"Mais j'y suis, et je ne pars pas "

"Pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes?"

"Qui a dit que je l'étais ?"

"Parce que tu es toujours là"

"Potter, ne sois pas idiot – Je ne peux pas te laisser sauter du toit ! "

"Si je n'avais pas été moi – Je m'aurai laisser le faire !"

"Ça n'a pas de sens Potter. Combien as-tu bu de ce truc? C'est du Whisky-pur-feu ? Où est ce que tu l'as obtenu ?!"

"Oh ne me regarde pas avec cet air choqué Malfoy. Quoi ? Est-ce que je viens juste de ruiner ton image du parfait Gryffondor ? Mon halo s'est-il cassé à l'instant ? Bien, j'imagine que je ne suis pas celui que tu penses. Je n'ai jamais été celui que tu penses. Mais n'ai-je pas été bon pour le feindre ? En faisant que tout le monde croit que je suis quelque chose de spécial, mais je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis rien Malfoy - je ne suis **rien**. Tu peux prendre chaque imbécile dans la rue, et ils seront meilleurs que ce que je suis. Tu peux prendre ma destiné Malfoy, je ne la veux pas ! "

"Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu ne peux pas te réveiller un jour et décider que tu ne veux pas être celui que tu es !"

"Ben, regarde-moi"

"Tu es un tel trou du cul parfois Potter!"

"Sur, c'est la bonne façon de parler à quelqu'un qui veut sauter !! "

"Pourrais-tu arrêter avec ton auto portait de merde pendant un satané moment ?! Tu es ce que tu es Potter. Tu peux essayer de le nier jusqu'au jour où tu vas crever, mais tu ne peux pas le fuir. Est ce que tu me comprends ? Et je me rends parfaitement compte de la pression que tout le monde te met dessus, et que tu as peur de laisser tout le monde tomber. Et."

"Oh vraiment ? Comment par l'enfer peux-tu connaître la peur de laisser tomber quelqu'un ? La seule chose que les gens attendent de toi est que tu m'insultes et que tu deviennes un mangemort , et de mon point de vue – Tu en feras un excellent ""

"Ferme là! Tu ne me connais **pas** Potter! Je ne suis pas mon père! Penses-tu que tu es le seul à prendre être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas ? C'est si typique de toi Potter, pensant que tu es l'unique dans cet enfoiré de trou du monde qui à un problème, bien devine quoi – Tu ne l'es pas. J'en ai marre de t'entendre pleurer sur toi-même. Ressaisis toi Potter. Se suicider est une putain de chose lâche à faire. La sortie la plus facile. Que penserais-tu de prendre ta responsabilité au lieu de courir loin d'elle?"

" Je ne l'ai jamais demandé."

"Tu vois, je n'ai jamais demandé à être le fils d'un mangemort – mais malheureusement je le suis. Tu ne me vois pas pour autant à moitié ivre en haut d'un toit prêt à me lancer par-dessus bord, parce que Potter, je ferais toujours face à ce qui me tombera dessus.

"…"

"Quoi Potter, un chat t'a bouffé la langue ? "

"Je ne pige pas Malfoy. Vraiment pas. Pourquoi essayes-tu de me parler d'autre chose que ça? Pourquoi t'inquietes-tu de savoir si je meurs en guerre ou si je le fais moi même? Aussi loin que je me souviennes les serpentards ne sont pas vraiment doués pour les affaires de morales "

"Parce que …"

"Parce que quoi Malfoy?"

"J'ai dit, parce que je vais devenir un de ceux que tu sauveras"

"Je ne comprends pas .."

"Non ça m'étonne pas (1) ! Je suis de ton foutu coté"

"Oh"

_-oOOooOOo- _

"Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours exactement été gentil avec toi ..."

"_Il y a_ une sous-estimation"

"Si tu me laissais finir …. Je sais que je n'ai pas été gentil avec toi .. du tout …. les six dernières années. Mais je ne te déteste pas, en tout cas "

"Tu pourrais me duper"

"Je sais. Je sais. Je suis juste .. tellement …merdique à me montrer comment je me sens. Donc je me force à agir comme quelqu'un d'autre."

"Sens?"

"Laisse tomber Potter "

_-oOOooOOo- _

"Il commence à faire froid.. Depuis combien de temps es-tu dehors ?"

"3 heures "

"Potter, s'il te plait. Rentre. Tu as probablement attrapé une pneumonie"

"Bordel Malfoy – Qui es-tu, ma mère?"

"Je n'ai pas essayé de te sortir de ce rebord juste pour te voir mourir d'une maladie"

"Ça pourrait être drôle dans un sens tragique "

"Tu es un cinglé Potter… File moi une partie de ce whisky, veux-tu?"

_-oOOooOOo- _

"Tu pars?"

"Ouais"

"Oh…donc…je devine que je devrais y aller aussi "

"Hey Malfoy…merci…pour…tu sais "

"C'est normal"

"Malfoy.. attends.. Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire à propos du fait que tu te sentais merdique en montrant ce que tu ressentais vraiment"

"Comme je disais, laisse tomber. C'est rien du tout"

"Tu n'avais pas l'air comme si ce n'était rien"

"J'ai juste voulu .. argh... je... Potter…"

"Malfoy qu'est ce que tu fai_mhmhh_..."

_-oOOooOOo- _

"Tu m'as embrassé"

"C'est ce qui me semble, oui"

"Je ne te connais plus maintenant "

"Tu ne m'as jamais connu Potter"

"Je suppose que tu as raison"

**Fin :)

* * *

**

**Non malheureusement pour ceux qui se le demandent, il n'y a pas de séquelle :)

* * *

**

(1) la phrase d'origine était "No you wouldn't would you" mais ne trouvant pas la bonne traduction, j'ai plus que légèrement modifié. Oups :D si quelqu'un à la vrai signification et qu'il souhaites me la donner, je le remplacerais ;)

* * *

**Ouffff !! C'était un texte court mais long à traduire, O galére :p !!!**

**J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée … en totale contradiction avec ma note du début, (sans commentaire :D) je pense continuer à en faire … j'en ai deux ou trois en tête … dont une de cette même auteur !!!**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici …. Et à bientôt les gens !!!**


End file.
